


Awakenings

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry walks in on Blaise/Neville. Draco walks in on Harry. Harry and Draco share an experience.Written for the prompt: Drarry + a sexual awakening, either figuring out sexuality or discovering an earth shattering sexual experience/kink.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write anything that's vaguely smutty so this is a rarity from me and I hope I've done it justice! 
> 
> Big thanks to [RachelSadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSadie/pseuds/RachelSadie) for the fabulous beta job and the help in polishing this up! ❤️

Harry trudged into the Quidditch changing room late one afternoon. He’d been out flying and the November wind was bitterly cold. He didn’t mind, though. Since returning to Hogwarts, he’d found himself taking more solo flying trips as a way of clearing his head. As he pushed open the door and stepped into the room, he froze. _Was that a voice?_

He carefully made his way further into the room, pausing every now and again when he thought he heard someone. Then, a very distinct moan sounded from the direction of the showers. Blinking, Harry felt himself turn red. _Oh, Merlin, someone must have a girl in here._

Despite knowing it would be wrong of him to stay, curiosity won out and he edged closer to the doorway that led into the showers. He only wanted to know who it was, but he wasn’t prepared for seeing Blaise Zabini on his knees, lips wrapped around someone else’s cock. He didn’t expect the twitch his own cock gave at the sight. Then, looking up, he realised with a shock that it wasn’t just _someone’s_ cock, it was _Neville’s_. 

Stumbling backwards slightly, Harry moved away from the door, his heart pounding in his chest. _What had he just seen? He hadn’t even known that Neville was gay!_ He kept moving, not prepared to interrupt Neville and Zabini. Once he reached the door to the locker room, he slipped out of it quietly and ran all the way back to the dormitory where he made a beeline for his own bed. Drawing the curtains shut around the four-poster, Harry flung himself onto his bed. 

Closing his eyes, he found that he couldn’t rid himself of the image of Neville pressed up against the tiles with his cheeks flushed and eyes closed, one hand on the back of Zabini’s head. Groaning, Harry palmed at himself roughly through his trousers, rapidly hardening under his hand. 

_Fuck it._ Sitting up, Harry pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His trousers and boxers followed, though he took his time removing those, letting out a moan as his cock sprang free. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke slowly, his mind still on the scene that had played out in front of him in the locker room. Try as he might, he couldn’t wipe it from his mind. In fact, he found himself imagining what might have happened had he stayed longer. _Would Neville have begged Zabini for more? Would he have returned the favour?_

Harry couldn’t help but let out another groan at the thought, swiping his thumb over his now leaking head as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Potter?” 

Gasping, Harry’s eyes flew open again just as someone stuck their head through the gap in his curtains. Green eyes met grey.

***

“I…” Draco faltered. His gaze drifted from Harry’s flushed cheeks down his chest to where his legs were splayed open, bent at the knees and the hand that was still wrapped around an impressive erection.

He had only come to investigate the moans that he’d heard from Potter’s bed, wondering if The Chosen One was ill. He hadn’t expected to witness such a wanton display in the dormitory, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a welcome sight. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” 

Potter’s voice was strained, as though he was fighting to maintain his composure. Draco couldn’t help a slow smile from appearing. 

“Feel free to continue,” Draco replied, his voice soft. “This is something I never thought in my wildest dreams, that I would ever witness…” 

“Fuck off,” Harry said, panting slightly as though it was taking him considerable effort not to continue with his no-so-private wank. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” Draco said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he stepped inside the curtains, pulling them shut behind himself. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled back up from Harry’s straining erection to the green eyes which had now darkened behind their glasses. “You know, one normally puts up some sort of silencing charm if they’re going to have a sneaky wank…” 

“Forgot,” Harry grunted. Sweat was beginning to cover his forehead now and Draco smiled as the wire frames of Harry’s glasses slid down his nose. 

“Careless,” Draco whispered, moving closer to the bed. He reached out a hand and pushed Harry’s glasses back up for him. He let his hand smooth over Harry’s forehead before carding his fingers through the damp hair that fell across it. “Carry on… I like to watch…” 

Harry whimpered and Draco watched as his eyes fell closed again and his hand began to move, slowly at first and then quicker. “Yes,” Draco breathed. “That’s it…”

***

Harry knew he should have attempted to cover himself as soon as Draco had put his head through the curtains, but the shock of being caught had quickly given way to thrill. He’d never considered how he might feel about someone watching him have a wank until now, and now… he realised he quite liked it.

He knew he should care that it was _Malfoy_ watching him, but if he was honest, it only added to the thrill. The fact that Malfoy had uttered the words _I’d rather fuck you_ was neither here nor there. 

Harry kept his hand moving at an even pace, occasionally swiping his thumb across the leaking head of his cock which caused him to shudder in pleasure every time. Then, a moan from beside him caused his eyes to fly open again, searching for the source. When they fell on Malfoy lazily stroking himself, Harry gave an even louder groan, pumping his own hand even faster as his hips jerked. 

Another moan from beside him made him smile, even as his eyes slipped closed once more. He knew he was close now and he found himself wondering what Malfoy might taste like. It was a fairly recent realisation that he was — at the very least — bisexual. Seeing Neville earlier, so free and clearly enjoying himself, had opened his eyes to a whole new world of opportunities. 

“Malfoy.” 

His voice sounded odd as he spoke. It was oddly breathy as the pace of his hand slowed, though didn’t stop. Opening his eyes once more, he found Draco looking back at him. The grey eyes that were usually quite pale had now darkened considerably and there was an attractive flush to the normally pallid cheeks. Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Did you mean it?” Harry asked, gasping slightly as his hips jerked once more. 

Draco smiled slowly once more and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered harshly, his own hips thrusting into his fist as he braced himself against the bed. 

Harry moaned again, reaching out to pull Draco onto the bed, realising that the blond had lost his clothes at some point. He surged forwards to capture Draco’s lips in a messy kiss, gasping as their erections slid against each other.

***

Draco returned the kiss hungrily, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks now, pumping faster and faster.

“Come for me,” he whispered against the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Come for me.” 

He was rewarded with a guttural groan from Harry as his release came, covering Draco’s hand in hot liquid which was quickly followed by Draco’s own climax. 

Panting, Draco closed his eyes, his forehead pressing against Harry’s for what seemed like forever. When he opened his eyes again, he pressed one more kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“I didn’t know you had that in you, Potter,” he said softly. 

“Yes, well…” Harry muttered, his cheeks still red. “I, er… did you know Zabini and Neville are shagging?”

Draco laughed and nudged at Harry with his knee until Harry shuffled over to let him lie beside him. “You mean you didn’t?” 

“Not until I walked in on them in the locker room today,” Harry said, turning to look at Draco. “Just before you walked in on me…” 

“It’s not my fault you neglected silencing charms,” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. “I take it you liked what you saw?” 

Harry flushed again as he nodded silently. 

Draco gave a half-smile. “Blaise is a good-looking bloke,” he said. “I was as surprised as you that he chose Longbottom, but he’s smitten. So much so that we are all in danger of walking in on them at any moment.”

“Ah. You’ve seen them as well then?” Harry asked, relief flooding through him. 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Believe me, you’ve seen nothing until you’ve seen Zabini balls deep in Longbottom.” 

Harry gave a groan as his cock twitched once more. “Seriously?” 

Draco nodded again. “What did you see?” 

“Zabini, on his knees, with Neville’s cock in his mouth,” Harry admitted, feeling the same thrill run through him once more as it was Draco’s turn to moan. 

“I swear to Merlin…” Draco muttered, closing his eyes briefly. “How is it that Longbottom is getting more sex than me?” 

“I could help change that,” Harry offered boldly, looking directly at Draco, who smiled. 

“That sounds like a very good deal to me, Potter,” Draco replied, pulling Harry into another kiss.


End file.
